Rayet Areash
Rayet Areash was the daughter of a spy working for the Martian Vers Empire living in Tokyo. After the princess of the empire, Aeseylum Vers Allusia visited earth on a peace mission, Rayet's father destroyed her motorcade with anti-tank missiles, being promised a title of nobility in the Vers Empire, which carried with it the power to control the ancient alien super-technology of Aldnoah. Rayet's father was send to assassinate her as part of a plot by the Vers Orbital Knights to create an excuse to invade Earth. Instead, when Rayet's father met Sir Trillam of the Vers Empire, he crushes him and all of the other conspirators under his mech in order to silence them. Rayet is the lone survivor. Rayet, however, is rescued by Yuki Kaizuka, a Terran mech pilot, and her younger brother, Inaho, a high school student drafted into a militia. Rayet quickly proves herself skilled in the use of firearms, in close combat, and aids Inaho in destroying Trillam's mech, or Kataphrakt, which, like all Martian war machines, can challenge armies of conventional troops, but has weak points that can be easily exploited if they are discovered. Battle vs. Gai Tsutsugami (by SPARTAN 119) Gai Tsutsugami: Rayet Areash: A destroyed city block, somewhere in Japan Rayet Areash stood about 20 meters ahead of Inaho Kaizuka's KG-6 Sleipnir Kataphrakt, AR-18 in hand, as she looked around the corner of the devastated streets, towards a pair of massive ten-story parking blocks. "Inaho", Rayet said, "I'm going to climb up to the top of that parking garage, see if I can find that Martian Kataphrakt we lost sight of". "I read you. Be careful, Rayet-san", Inaho replied as Rayet sprinted across the roughly 100 meter gap between the building Rayet took cover behind and the parking garage, and entered the garage, and began to climb up the building. Meanwhile, on top of the second parking garage, sitting on the hood of a destroyed sedan, Gai Tsutsugami looked down, onto Inaho's mech, and spoke into a his radio. "Ayase", Gai said, "Unknown Endlave sighted 400 meters northeast of your position, engage and destroy!". "Ryokai", Ayase said, "You can count on me, Gai", Ayase said, not hesitating a moment about referring to her commander on first-name terms- clearly, the Undertakers was not a normal resistance organization, or at least, Ayase and Gai were not a normal soldier and subordinate. Ayase transformed her Steiner Endlave into "tank mode" and rolled towards the target, sighting him and firing off six guided missiles and a burst of cannon fire at the mysterious orange "Endlave". Red lights flashed before Inaho Kaizuka's eyes as alarms blared, warning him of the incoming missiles. Inaho activated his mech's jump jets, causing the Kataphrakt to jump to the left, around a corner. As Inaho turned the corner, the missiles lock broke, and they slammed into a dilapidated storefront, the explosion gutting the interior and causing the front half of the building to collapse in cloud of dust seconds later. Inaho cautiously turned the corner, and fired a burst from his 75mm autocannon at the unknown "Kataphrakt", which he assumed must be a Versian machine, in spite of its Terran-like weaponry. The shots narrowly missed, blowing holes in the building behind Ayase's Endlave. Ayase returned fire with her own autocannon, several shells impacted in a flash of fire, the impact violently shaking Inaho's Kataphrakt, as the computer-generated voice said, "Structural Alert, primary armament offline", a computer generated female-sounding voice alerted Inaho. This was obvious- the 75mm was shot to pieces and one of the mech's hands was inoperable. As Ayase went in for the kill, she saw several missiles lift off from shoulder-mounted launchers on the unknown enemy mech. She tried to use the jump-jets to glide along the ground, evading the first few, which impacted a building behind her. Inaho, however, was not done, more missiles flew from the large-capacity launcher on the shoulder of the mech, Ayase stared in shock as the missiles approached her Endlave. Ayase felt a searing pain as the missiles impacted the front of the machine, reducing it to a mass of flaming, twisted metal. Back at the Undertaker's base, Ayase Shinomiya awoke from the virtual reality console she used to control the Endlave, infuriated at the loss of her beloved Steiner. But on the battlefield, Gai Tsutsugami spotted an opportunity. Gai aimed his SMAW rocket launcher at the back of Inaho's damaged mech, and pulled the trigger. The rocket impacted right in the back The inside of the Kataphrakt lit up with warnings as the machine fell forward. "Warning, critical damage, activating emergency ejection system", the computer-generated voice said. The computer realized the forward ejection point was blocked, so the entire pilot's seat shot out the rear of the machine, about 100 feet into the air, before a parachute brought him back down to Earth. "Inaho-kun", Rayet yelled into her radio, "Are you all right?!". "I'm fine", Inaho said as he got out of his parachute. "I see him, I'll handle this.", Rayet said. Rayet Areash lined up the sights of her AR-18 and fired a three-round burst at Gai, from across the roughly 100 meter gap between the two parking garages and pulled the trigger, firing a burst of three rounds at Gai. Gai felt one of the rounds just graze his cheek, and dropped his SMAW in surprise, before placing his hand on his cheek, realizing he had been hit when he saw blood cover his hand. Gai dove for cover behind a car in the parking garage, and grabbed his AK-47 leaning against his vehicle. As Rayet fired a second burst, the muzzle flash betrayed her location, allowing Gai to return fire. Bullets from both sides pinged off the sides vehicles and concrete supports columns of the parking garage. After several seconds that seemed like an eternity, Rayet's AR-18 went dry. Rayet dropped the rifle, and unslung the Milkor MGL from her shoulder. As Gai reloaded the rifle, Rayet fired off the grenade launcher, sending three 40mm rounds at him, which exploded around Gai, sending three vehicles in around Gai up in flames. Gai fled down to the lower floor as three more grenade exploded around him. Gai drew his grappling hook and fired it across the concrete chasm between the two parking garages. Gai swung across the abyss, and climbed into the ninth floor of the garage and drew his Luger. Rayet heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind her, and drew her Glock, just in time to see Gai climb up the ramp from the lower floor, Luger in hand. Gai fired two shots, one of the grazing Rayet's side. Rayet took cover behind a car engine block, realizing the wound was superficial, barely more than a scratch. Rayet fired several blind shots around the corner, flying over Gai's head, but causing him to duck under a concrete barrier. After a few seconds, Gai got up, and Rayet fired three shots, hitting him twice in the torso, but not immediately killing him. Rayet stood over the wounded Gai, and trained her pistol on his forehead. "Every one of your Versian nobles will pay for killing my father!", Rayet said as she took aim. The last look that crossed Gai's face was one of combined confusion and terror- he had no idea what the girl who had just shot him was talking about, but she clearly meant to kill him. Then, he heard the crack of a gunshot, and everything went black. Rayet then spoke into here radio, "Hostile eliminated. Inaho, RV at the entrance to the west parking garage, Calling for extraction". Expert's Opinion Rayet won this battle because of her superior weapon and the superior mech support of Inaho Kaizuka. Also contributing to the victory was the superior experience of her supporting pilot. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Modern Warriors